A True Hero's Sacrifice
by Lil Mexican
Summary: To protect all he cares for, he must make a sacrifice. To ensure the safety of others before himself. That was his fatal flaw. This is his story, this is his final stand.
1. The Beginning of The End

**A True Hero's Sacrifice**

**Kronos has taken over Percy's body and Annabeth can't bring herself to kill him. So what does he do? His only choice, his final stand.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

"Boy, you have made a fool of me. I guess I'll have to return the favore." Kronos's cold icy voice rumbled throughout the room. Percy didn't know where he was, he had woken up in the room his feet and legs tied together as he lay on the cracked concrete. It was a small room, dimly lit Percy could only make out cracks on the black walls and a small lantern in the middle. Kronos was standing right infront of him. 

He herd banging on the door and the sounds of a girl crying. He knew the voice all too well. Annabeth. Through his blurry vision Percy could see Kronos slowly step forward as if he were favoring the moment. Shifting until Percy sat up he watched through his hair as Kronos took out his syth. He looked strange, he was blurry and see through. 

"I think I'll take your body, it seems fit, better then luke's" Percy gritted his teeth as a tried scooting back from the approaching Kronos. The bangings on the door getting louder and louder until they echoed off the walls.

With lightning fast speed, Kronos moved forward syth in hand as a he directed it straight towards the small of Percy's back. How did he know? Was the only thing Percy could think of until pain exploded from his back. 

He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see. Kronos dug his syth deeper, this one earning a yell from Percy. Kronos closed his eyes and he was soon being absorbed into Percy.

The door flew open to reveal Annabeth an the gods, they immediately rushed towards Percy who was curled in a ball his teeth tightly clenched as he screamed. All the gods could do was watch. They were too late. Percy soon stopped screaming as he was now gasping for air.

Once he calmed down he slowly sat up. Then he opened his eyes. Liquid gold had replaced the beautiful sea green. There was a smirk on his face as he stared defiently at the gods. 

They all immediately stood weapons ready, all but one, Poseidon. He just stared at Percy, a sad expression twisted on his face. His eyes then turned cold and hating.

"you will regret this Kronos" Poseidon bellowed as he tackled the titan. Just as ge was about to punch him Kronos spoke 

"why do you hate me dad" he spoke, but it was completely Percy's voice. Poseidon immediately stopped dead as he starred at the face of his son.

** well that's that! Hope you guys like the story! I know it's sad... This was supposed to be a one-shot or maybe a three-shot. Hmmm anyways tell me what you guys think! Also about the spacing... I know I hate it too but I'm on an itouch so...yeah and tell me about any errors English isn't my first language! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! R&R**


	2. 2 His Choice

**A True Hero's Sacrifice**

**Kronos has taken over Percy's body and Annabeth can't bring herself to kill him. So what does he do? His only choice, his final stand.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

Kronos then smirked and punched Poseidon so hard he flew across the room and into the wall. 

"you shouldn't let your emotions get the best of you Poseidon" Kronos spoke his voice like nails on a chalkboard. He stood up and faced the other gods. They were about to attack but Kronos simply waved his hand.

He had frozen time. Percy could see everything that was happening but he couldn't control it, he couldn't move his own body. He had hurt his dad. He wanted to cry, to get angry. But right now he wasn't in control.

Kronos smirked and strolled towards Annabeth who was on her knees as she looked up at Kronos, unable to move.

"I'll make you suffer Perseus Jackson" Kronos spat while glaring at Annabeth. He raised his fist and Annabeth closed her eyes. Then he swung. Just as his fist was about to touch her face it stopped. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked up at Kronos. His eyes were sea-green with tints of gold.

His fist was shaking as he slowly lowered it.

"I can't hurt you wise girl" Percy muttered through clenched teeth as he tried to stay in control. A spark of hope lit up Annabeth's eyes.

"Percy" she whispered. His eyes suddenly turned gold once more and Annabeth's face fell. She lowered her head in defeat. She has lost to much. First Luke and now Percy. The fates were cruel. A crash jolted Annabeth out of her thoughts as she looked up. Zeus had tackled Kronos and Hephaestus was putting chains around him. 

Apollo and Artemis had their bows drawn ready to shoot any moment. The others also had there weapons ready, but something was off. You could see the reluctance in their eyes. Poseidon just stood there as did Hermes. 

"why him of all people" Hermes whispered his voice cracking. Kronos now tied up looked up and smirked looking Hermes in the eyes. 

"because I know how hard it would be for you to kill him" Kronos spat, the smirk still on his face. Tears were flowing down Annabeth's face. She couldn't help it. Not even her pride would stop her from this. 

Zeus was glaring at Kronos with the intensity of a thousand suns. If Kronos were to rise again what hope would the gods have? 

Percy was the one demigod that could help them in that situation, and now he's simply gone. Taken over by the very thing the gods despise. 

"I'll give him credit he's pretty strong for a mortal" Kronos spoke again. The gods were a little shocked, Kronos giving complements was like him loving his kids. Rare, very rare. Fortunately Athena wasn't fooled. 

"stop complementing yourself" she snapped. Understanding dawned on the other gods faces. Kronos just shrugged and abruptly stood. The gods pointed their weapons at him once again but he just laughed. 

"you don't know my weak point, how do you expect to kill me? To kill Percy?" Kronos taunted. Some gods stiffened. Athena abruptly looked at Annabeth. 

"where" she spoke lookIng at her directly but Annabeth kept her gaze lock on Kronos. A simple word asked to a question she wouldn't answer. She shook her head and more tears escaped her eyes 

"I can't" she murmured.

"Annabeth" Athena warned. Annabeth just looked at her mother but said nothing. 

"shit" Ares cursed while tightening his grip on his sword. 

"damn it get out of me!" Percy suddenly screemed drawing the attention of everyone in the room. His eyes were changing. Sea green was over powering gold, then his eyes were completely normal but he was panting.

"I can't hold him off much longer, tell them Annabeth" he spoke. She shook her head and stood walking over to percy.

"why can't you tell us Peter" mr d asked narrowing his eyes. 

"can't concentrate" Percy panted and even the gods could see his struggle continue. A fight within his own body. Annabeth was now next to him she was on her knees, starring at Percy intently.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" Percy apologized. He then took out Riptide and aimed for the small of his back. 

"No!" Annabeth screemed as she reached for the sword hoping she would make it in time.

** Woooooo! There goes another chapter! So i decided to make it a three-shot! Hope you guys like the story! Next chapter will be out shortly!Also about the spacing... I know I hate it too but I'm on an itouch so...yeah and tell me about any errors English isn't my first language! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! R&R**


	3. 3 A Hero's End

A True Hero's Sacrifice

**Kronos has taken over Percy's body and Annabeth can't bring herself to kill him. So what does he do? His only choice, his final stand.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**AFTER TLO**

Poseidon and Hermes had also moved forward at the same time Annabeth did but it was too late. Percy's sword stuck out his back as he clenched his eyes shut and set his jaw trying not to scream at the sudden fire that whent up his back. 

"Percy" Poseidon screamed dropping to his knees in from of him. Percys eyes flashed from green to gold until they finally stopped at his beautiful sea green shade. His face was pale and his hair was mattered agents his forehead. Sweat trickled down his face. Annabeth just sat there shocked he couldn't move couldn't think.

"why" she whispered. Percy sighed 

"I didn't want to hurt anybody, I didn't want him to hurt you" he managed his voice cracking several times. A few stray tears whent down Annabeth's cheeks. She gently grabbed his head and placed it on her lap. She then began stroking his hair. Poseidon was holding percys hand, he wasn't even going to tell Apollo to do anything. Poseidon knew, nothing could be done. 

The gods slowly but surly gathered around Percy. He once again saved them, but this time his life was the cost. The gods paid their respects. Percy just snorted. "I knew this would happen" he murmured.

"what do you mean" Annabeth asked currying her eyebrow, she was going to be strong for him, she knew he wouldn't want to see her cry.

"Rachel told me, a prophecy" he rasped. Annabeth's eyes widened as she starred at Percy. 

"she said Child of the sea your death I forsee, Olympus to be saved by his fatal mistake, by your fall you shall fall, a life for another you will save all" Percy finished. Annabeth tried to blink back tears but it was too late. They spilled over and she started sobbing. 

"Percy please, don't die" Annabeth whispered. Percy just looked up from the cluches of her arms. His deep sea green eyes bore into hers. 

"It's my time" he rasped. Tears trailed down Annabeth's cheeks as she helplessly wached him die. His breaths grew shorter. And his eyes slowly close. Annabeth squeezed his hand one last time as he took his final breath. 

"love you wise girl" he whispered. He did not move again.

WOOOOOOOOO! I FINISHED THE STORY! *sigh* SUCH A SAD STORY... THANKS FOR READING! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW! ENGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS! ALSO I FINALY MANAGED TO FIX THE SPACING! YAY! R&R


End file.
